Teaching Life
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Life is full of lessons and Felicity learns it with unexpected ways! Read to find out!


_**Hello! So this idea came into my head as i was trying to write a good fanfiction where Felicity is a companion to the Doctor and those were some of the ideas i came up with. I hope you like!**_

 _ **I don't know if i would write another chapter of this but i'm open to ideas!**_ _ **If you have any message me!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Teaching Life**_

Growing up I always wanted to be two things, a Computer Scientist and Professor in Psychology, but I knew that as a _legal_ profession I had to choose one and I chose the one that will bring most financial security.

That didn't meant I didn't go to University again to study Psychology this time when I had been just hired in QC and at the same time I was doing my PHD in Psychology since my mum was smart and a little sneaky to let me come along with her when she was trying to take her PHD in Psychology when I was around ten.

So it was for me a way to have an alternative carrier path so mum manage to help me achieve it.

So here I am as twenty seven year old girl who works as Tech Support at QC which was easy for me to lead a double life…No I didn't fought crime or become Psychology support to criminals. I was a Professor at Night College for people who wanted to get their college degree but life got in the way much like my mum. She wanted to go to college and be a normal college student who played in the town's Orchestra but she met my dad and got pregnant with me and then grandpa got sick and we returned back in Scotland to help grandma take care of him that's when I fell in love with everything that I call childhood.

My grandma in order to hide her grief during the hard days she would go on long hoarse rides alone and return with bunch of photos and special flowers and herbs and sometimes she would take me with her while teaching me how to ride a horse.

When grandpa was better he would take me to his study and teach me legends and stories and even history parts that I wasn't taught at school but when he got worse I used to sneak in his study climbed the huge bookcase and take out books about Psychology and history and study or cry amongst them because I felt that granddad was dying and I won't have any other father figure to teach all those amazing things he did or wanted to teach me because they would be lost forever with him buried six feet underground.

Until one day I found a book that looked like a heavy black book in reality was a fake cover for an album. I immediately hid it in my messengers bag and when I went to the library the same evening and start studying it.

I saw pictures of my grandpa with a bunch of people I didn't recognized till I found a letter!

 **Letter:**

 _ **Dear Lorelei,**_

 _ **I write you to inform you of terrible news! Remember the time I told you I would go visit an old friend of mine named the Doctor? Well I did visit him and his companion Sarah Jane Smith but things got out of control and I died.**_

 _ **So if you are reading this I'm really sorry that you'll have to suffer the same pain we did when mum and dad died. Stay strong little sister and be happy in your life, better days will come.**_

 _ **I leave you in my will everything even the horses dad let me….turns out you got what you were after all along and you didn't have to throw that tantrum back then…hahaha. I know not funny…well a little ironic really.**_

 _ **Also**_ _ **Henry Fogg said to tell you that he will be glad to have Donnalina and George as students next year. Moreover, I visited Susan and she lost her faith in Aslan since her siblings and parents died and Amelia is pregnant to her and Jeremiah's second child, Jack is going to be thrilled once he finds out!**_

 _ **Lastly I want you to tell my niece and nephew about Avendera and Narnia as soon as you can.**_

 _ **My farewell dear sister! I will miss you!**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Your brother, Michael.**_

 _ **End of letter:**_

By the time I had finished the letter I was confused and crying…since when mum had a brother? Who is Henry Fogg? Who is Aslan? Who are Susan, Amelia, Jeremiah and the Doctor? Where are Avendera and Narnia? What is to tell about those places?

I had stood up and run to my mum and bombed her with questions only to be seated in a chair in the kitchen and grandma and mum explained to me our heritage.

I was a witch from Avendera, the twin planet of earth, and George died when grandma, grandpa and mum with George tried to leave Avendera during a huge and still ongoing war. He was murdered in cold blood before grandpa had a chance to push him through the portal.

Aslan was one of the many forms of God and Narnia was a magical place that grandma's brother, Michael, found when he was thirteen through a wardrobe before the Great War break out and met Susan and her siblings named Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

The Doctor was a family friend that he came from Gallifrey and he was an alien, a species called Time Lord and Michael and grandma traveled with him for years before she met grandpa and that grandpa had met him too and traveled with him too.

Henry Fogg was the principal of a Witch college that grandma, grandpa and George went before they moved here to earth. Mum didn't want to become a witch so she became a self taught witch just in case war breaks out and she had to defend herself and me.

What was my role? None, all this was in the past. I possessed no magic powers as far mum had known.

That changed a year later when I had watched nightmare and I woke up while I flew mid air. I screamed scared and fell on the floor hitting my head on a hardwood floor and fainted.

When I woke up mum and grandma called not only a doctor but Henry Fogg to check me up. And like that I had secured a spot and the famous Brakebills College once I reached eighteen.

That summer mum taught me how to teleport, how to heal and how to read minds just in case I needed them while grandma took me on horse rides and taught me about herbs and what potions they make. I was glad I was special…I liked it more than thinking I was normal in a family of special people.

Grandma and a little grandpa told about Avendera, Narnia and the Doctor which made me want to meet him even more! One rainy night grandpa died in his sleep which was peaceful judging by the pains he suffered the day because of his bones and in general his internal organs.

That day I met Jack Harkness he came to pay his respect to a fellow Captain, my grandpa had fought World War 2 with him apparently but he looked so young!

I asked him about it and turns out that Jack was the first son of Amelia and Jeremiah I had read and he was from the 51st Century and didn't age because he was resurrected from the dead by the TARDIS, a time machine that belonged to the Doctor.

I met the Doctor and all these magical friends grandma and mum talked about in grandpa's funeral and even the Doctor offered me a trip which I agreed so Martha, the Doctor and I traveled to Shakespearian England.

I had asked Jack about his family but he told me that they died in an alien invasion back in the future which sadden me.

Up from them Jack was a constant visitor and he even insisted to call him Uncle Jack but that never felt right in my tongue so I insisted to call him just Jack and occasionally jackass when I got older and he start flirting with my friends, boys and girls.

Jack became my best friend and even took me with him to Cardiff and met his teammates when I was older and started visiting grandma and mum whenever I could because going to MIT and Brakebills at the same time was tiring.

So I graduated from both MIT and Brakebills with honors and got a job at QC and a year later I decided to start studying Psychology something I hadn't changed my mind since I was ten. But with Oliver bleeding in my car and becoming part of Arrow Team it became hard to keep up and I had many times Time Travel in order to get to class or do my homework.

Grandma and mum joked that I acted like Hermione from Harry Potter but that gave me strength and reassurance that I was doing something right. Around the time Sara Lance came back from the dead I had just taken my degree and I was starting to teach my first class!

Yes, I was jealous but the thrill of having a secret too, like a child, made me feel superior. The Slade trash the Foundry and I had to use all my self control not to find him and send his ass to a Prison World to rot!

So here I was, Jack and my friends attended one of my classes the second year of my job as a Professor but things didn't go as planned when later we got out for drinks in a pub and Sara saw me and thought I was with Malcolm Merlyn…

It went like this;

" _ **Here's to Professor Felicity Smoak!" Jack yelled as he raised his vodka and my friends cheered as I blushed.**_

" _ **You will make you grandpa proud, Miss Smoak!" Eliot said as he drank.**_

" _ **Thank you, Mister Eliot!" I had said laughed as I took a shot from Margo.**_

" _ **So, how are you watching the teaching life? Has anyone given you hell yet?" Quentin asked me with a smirk.**_

" _ **No, not yet…thank God because if I see a dead rabbit on my desk I will raise hell to find out who did it." I said semi serious semi jokingly.**_

 _ **Then Margo and Alice grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor and we dances till I got a glimpse of Sara starring me in shock and betrayal but I was too busy being myself that I didn't give much thought till later the same night.**_

 _ **End of memory.**_

After that night I went to the Foundry only to have to explain that Jack was not Merlyn but no one believed me and I got so angry that I decided to leave the Team for a short period of time.

That night I felt terrible and when I returned to my home I found the Doctor and Jack with Martha waiting for me in front of the TARDIS in my living room.

"Want an adventure to take your mind off things?" The Doctor asked me and I nodded because I was crying.

Then things changed….i changed. I traveled for years with the Doctor and his companions only to return only an hour after I left Starling City by the Twelfth Doctor and Clara since Jack had returned to Cardiff years ago.

I waved at them after I hugged them. My mind had changed about Team Arrow…I would return but I knew exactly Slade's next moves because I had lived their results…so I went back to the Foundry and spoke to Oliver.

 _ **Memory:**_

 _ **I walked inside the Foundry to hear Sara and Oliver fight and my name popping from time to time. I chuckled to myself thinking that this was years later for me and but only an hour later for them…Time Travel was fun!**_

" _ **I have proposition to make." I said loudly scaring them.**_

" _ **GOD! Felicity you scared us!" Sara said holding her chest and I could hear her heartbeat…yep! Witches like me have heightened senses.**_

" _ **Sorry. I know Slade's next moves…I could help you track him and no one has to die…but with one price…well two…one you let me kick his ass before you kill him and two I return to the Team." I had said with determinations.**_

 _ **In the future I lived I had met Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's son, and we had fallen in love and traveled with the Doctor right after Amy and Rory died. I had gotten pregnant with a baby girl…I gave birth to her, Lorrain Amelia Smith, in the TARDIS hence become just like River Song…scared and worried for my daughter's life I gave her to River knowing fully that growing up with Laurel, Sara, Mr. Lance and River she will be protected and loved. But Slade and his Mirakuru men broke into my house where River and I with Luke and the Doctor met once a year for a few days to see our daughter and killed Luke, my daughter and injured River that I had to drain myself of any healing knowledge I had in order to heal her and still she died a few years later in the Library.**_

 _ **My own husband and daughter died in my hands with Slade laughing at my face!**_

" _ **Deal! So tell me why your friend Jack looked so much like Merlyn?" Oliver had asked me and I sighed.**_

" _ **He is his ancestor. He is from the future and he was the one that tipped me off on the Dark Archer theory and he teleported Tommy away from the building before it collapsed." I said and Oliver and Sara looked at me in shock.**_

" _ **Cool! You know a time traveler!" Sara said excited and I blinked shocked at her reaction.**_

" _ **I know more than one but that's a story for another time." I had said sighing tiredly and I rubbed my stomach thinking that if I change the future I won't give birth to my beautiful daughter nor I will get married to the nicest husband in the Universe.**_

 _ **End of memory:**_

The next weeks I passed them with me helping them and fighting with Luke on the phone about my plan. Both of us remembering the future since we've lived…well I lived it the present Luke dreamed of it. We had started dating after Sarah Jane's funeral in 2011…I mean a few months ago.

At night though I was visited by Jack who had teleported Luke and Sky to my apartment and we spent the night talking till the morning…the following days Luke and I acted as the normal love stuck couple we were till I found out that I was two months pregnant…Luke and Sky with Jack sighed with relief while I panicked thinking that the future was set in stone but River and Jack with Sky and Luke and even Clyde and Rani tried to keep me calm via Skype.

Thank God it was only two weeks before Slade attacked.

 _ **Memory:**_

 _ **Oliver pulled the whole "I Love You" thing and I was taken by Slade.**_

 _ **I saw Laurel and she smiled sadly at me. River had managed to give Laurel the memories of what would happen if Slade won.**_

" _ **Kick his ass, Felicity…avenge your husband's and daughter's lives." Laurel told me though the mind link I set up in case she needed to tell me something that she couldn't in front of Slade.**_

 _ **I nodded with tears in my eyes remembering my two year old angel and love of my life dying in my arms.**_

" _ **I'm pregnant." I told Laurel before dropping the link and she smiled through tears as she strangled against her bonds.**_

 _ **Just then Slade started babbling about revenge when suddenly I took the bonds off me and I stood up and Slade and Oliver looked shocked.**_

" _ **You killed my daughter and my husband, hurt Laurel's mum and the Doctor's wife…you pissed the strongest people in the Universe and I told you back then that you made a huge mistake! That the Universe is a small place to hide from me and the Doctor…I keep my promises Mister Wilson!" I said to Slade and Oliver looked at me confused and shocked.**_

" _ **And I'm here to fulfill my vow…just like you only against you…not to the Arrow!" I said and in seconds I raised a force field around Laurel and Oliver and fired a paralyzing spell on Slade.**_

" _ **BITCH!" Slade said as he fell flat on his back.**_

" _ **Witch actually." I said and spit in his face.**_

" _ **What?" Slade asked confused as the spell was already weakened and stood up.**_

 _ **Then I lost no time and punched him and kicked him and we fought for awhile when he grabbed my neck and I electrocute him with my hands and then yelled.**_

" _ **That's for my family you bastard! NOW ARROW!" I yelled and run to Laurel and teleported us away just then I saw Luke and River with all my friends waiting for us anxiously.**_

" _ **You killed him?" Luke asked me worried after he jumped from his seat and kissed me.**_

" _ **No, the Arrow has to." I said and everyone smiled.**_

" _ **So Oliver is the Arrow." Laurel stated and everyone laughed at how Laurel used her mind reading mutation.**_

 _ **When Oliver and Sara left for the Queen Gambit Laurel find out the truth about her dad being an X-Men and a mutant so she went to Xavier Academy while she went to Stanford.**_

" _ **Yes, he is but he has to tell you himself Laurel you don't just read his mind." River scolded his daughter.**_

" _ **So you pregnancy scan is tomorrow so just go to sleep, love." Luke told me as he took us to the bedroom and we fall asleep.**_

 _ **End of Memory:**_

The next morning we went to the doctor and told us that there weren't only one baby but two! We were going to have twins!

After the visit and we went out for breakfast with everyone while they congratulate us for the kids just then Luke proposed and I said yes.

When I walked to the foundry Oliver run and hugged me worried and relieved.

"You okay? Is Laurel okay?" Oliver asked me and I nodded.

" I teleport us to my house where her mum and my fiancé were waiting for us. I told you I had a plan. Oh! She knows you're the Arrow by the way…I didn't say a thing though." I rambled and he nodded.

"Wait! Fiancé?" Oliver and Diggs exclaimed in shock.

So like that I explained them about me and my family's heritage and the part about Time Travel. They were shocked to say the least but they were happy for me and they wanted to meet him so I arranged a meeting.

A few months later I gave birth to my two children Lorrain Amelia Smith and George Rory Smith they were born on June 23rd and two years later I got married to Luke and Clyde was the best man and Rani, Sky, Sara and Laurel the bridesmaids. Laurel was engaged to Tommy and Sara got together with Nyssa her girlfriend and Oliver…well I don't really know who he is dating I just hope he finds someone soon.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_


End file.
